The present invention relates to exercise skates and more particularly to an exercise skate adapted to have various exercise elements detachably secured thereto.
Exercise skates have been known heretofore. Such skates have included a base member to which either roller assemblies, runners or spring elements have been attached. Generally the exercise element is not detachably connected to the base member so as to permit the user to select from various types of exercise elements the specific type of exercise element to be employed. Also, when the exercise element was a spring element it was customary to incorporate the spring element between a pair of plates. The exercise skate was thus not adapted to be converted to use with roller skate elements. Typical of such prior exercise skates is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,092 issued July 5, 1949 to W. B. Harrell where coil springs are mounted between an upper supporting plate and a base plate.